


The One With the Nightmare

by WardenRoot



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, post 4x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 21:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18599599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WardenRoot/pseuds/WardenRoot
Summary: Ava wakes up from a nightmare and Sara tries to comfort her while dealing with feeling guilty about not looking for her sooner





	The One With the Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Another really short fic, about the aftermath of 4x12

There’s a scream, followed by a hand tightening at her chest. Sara’s first instinct is to close her eyes harder, most of her mind still numbed by sleep. But then there’s another scream, this time carrying Sara’s name, and then Sara’s eyes are wide open, her arms tightening around the restless body sharing her bed.

“Shit, it’s just a dream. Ava, wake up, I got you,” she says, moving one hand to brush Ava’s hair out of her face and tilt her head back so Sara can look at it.

Ava doesn’t respond, but her screaming stops, replaced by low whispers instead, repeating Sara’s name as tears start to trickle down her cheeks.

“Shh, baby, it’s okay, I’m here, please wake up,” Sara whispers, her own heart hurting at the fright in Ava’s voice. When Ava still doesn’t wake, Sara pulls her closer so she can press a kiss to her forehead, her other arm still keeping their bodies tightly together. "Come back to me."

There’s a loud gasp, then a hand moving to clutch Sara’s shoulder as a head buries itself in Sara’s neck.

“Shh,” Sara repeats, stroking Ava’s back with one hand as the other keeps her head close. “It’s okay, I’ve got you.” All she hears in reply is a sob as Ava tries to push even closer to her, as if, if she tries hard enough, she can bury her entire body in Sara’s. Sara simply continues to run her hands along her back and hair, whispering calming words as she tries to calm her from her nightmare — a nightmare that Sara is to blame for.

Because really, Sara is the reason that Ava is currently sobbing into her chest, currently trying to escape her own mind. Because Sara had not looked for her. For two whole weeks, Ava was in her own personal hell. Two weeks that Sara spent convinced that Ava was just ignoring her. If only Sara wasn’t so selfish, so egotistical, that she assumed that she was the reason none of them had heard from her in all that time.

If Sara had just made sure that she was okay, just checked up on her once, she wouldn’t be in this situation now.

“I’m sorry,” Sara says, voice breaking, when Ava’s sobs start to lessen. “God, I’m so sorry.”

Ava’s body tenses against her. The grip on Sara’s shoulder loosens as the hand is slightly repositioned, to better support Ava’s body as she pushes herself up enough to look at Sara.

“Sara, what do you…” she starts, cheeks still wet but confusion written over her features.

Sara shakes her head as she cups Ava’s cheek, tears running down her own face and eyes closed. “I should have come for you—”

“You did. Sara, I’m here because of you.” Ava lifts a hand to Sara’s face, gently tracing the side of it with the tips of her fingers. Sara wants to move away from it — how selfish is she, that Ava wakes up from a nightmare but has to comfort  _ her _ ? “Sara, please look at me,” Ava begs, voice so soft Sara barely registers it.

Sara slowly opens her eyes, looking straight up into Ava’s. She moves a hand to Ava’s chest, lightly tracing the magical scar that Neron left on her body. “I should have done it sooner. I didn’t even think you were missing, the only reason I came here was to try and make things right. I—” Sara’s words are interrupted by a sob, and she closes her eyes again as fresh tears escape them.

Ava lowers her head to press the gentlest kisses that Sara has ever felt to each of her eyelids, before resting her forehead against Sara’s. “You couldn’t have known—” Sara tries to turn her head away from Ava’s, but Ava’s hand stops her— “We had just had a fight, it was the perfect time for—” Ava stops herself, drawing a deep breath before continuing. “There was no way for you to know that I didn’t just need time away. But then you found out, and,  _ God _ , Sara, you went to  _ hell _ for me. You didn’t just go looking for me, you saved me from my personal purgatory.”

“Hey!” Sara says, flattening her palm on Ava’s chest as she once more looks into her eyes. “ _ We _ did that, together.”

“We did,” Ava says, smiling softly at her, before adjusting her head to kiss her. Sara can’t help but feel like Ava wanted to make her say that, but she doesn’t quite care as she accepts Ava’s kiss, relief spreading through her at the fact that Ava is home, in her arms, and not anywhere else.

“Wanna go back to sleep?” Sara asks, glancing at the watch and seeing it is much too early to get up.

“No,” Ava sighs, adjusting her body so she can lay her head down on Sara’s chest again. “Every time I close my eyes I just see— I just want to stay here, with you, for as long as we can.”

“Okay, baby,” Sara says, moving her hand back to Ava’s back to run up and down it. “Let’s just stay like this.” She places a kiss to the top of Ava’s head, then just lies there, letting every spot connecting her and Ava’s bodies remind her that, in this moment, they’re both safe and together. There is no place Sara would rather be than wrapped around her love.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@wardenroot](http://wardenroot.tumblr.com), feel free to hmu to talk or for prompts


End file.
